Expectations
by KariIzzy
Summary: a different kind of taiora


Notes from Kari^Izzy~  
Woo hoo! My first fanfic--finally done. I haven't posted on here yet, but I've been reviewing, and I like it here a lot. ^_^ This one's a strange one...but I think you'll like it. It's pure Taiora, and there's light cussing (a nasty habit I need to break) and other funness that makes it deserve a PG rating. So, if you're offended, bye! Anyways, let's get started with the fic:

*thinking*  
"talking"  
**bold** and _italics_ mean emphasis on that word. 

Setting: Odiba, Japan. Sunday morning, at Sora's soccer game.  
Ages: Tai-16, Sora-16, Matt-16 Mimi-15 Kari-13 (no other characters, really, o_O;;)  
Have they been to the digiworld?: yes!   
Has season 02 taken place?: no...sorry...   
Is this fic really long: yeah! So grab some snacks!  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or any of these characters, I just write about them. The song is a cover of "Are You Strong Enough to be my Man?" done by the Dixie Chicks (best band in the world! *_*) It doesn't add anything to the story, but I think it's fitting. Oh, just read the fic! Sorry! ^_^ 

_God, I feel like hell tonight  
the tears of rage I cannot hide  
I'd be the last to help you understand  
Are you strong enough to be my man?_

Nothing's true and nothing's right  
So let me be alone tonight  
'Cause you can't change the way I am  
Are you strong enough to be my man?

## 

Expectations

"And Takenouchi Sora goes in for the kick and...GOAL!"  
Sora got up from where she had fallen on the turf and smiled as her teammates piled around her for a huge group hug. Her best friend, Tai Kamiya, stood on the sidelines and grinned as he watched the screaming girls squeeze Sora within an inch of her life. He kinda wished he was one of them, actually. He groaned out loud.

*I've got to stop thinking like that! She likes me as a best _friend_, nothing more.* 

Sora locked eyes with him and he grinned and gave her a big thumbs up. Her heart leapt and she drew in her breath quickly. 

*He looks so cute standing there. Oh, I like him sooo much!* 

She then noticed a group of shapely blondes walk up to Tai and start flirting with him.

*Not that he'd ever feel the same way.*

She sighed heavily and turned away. It broke her heart every time Tai had a new girlfriend.

*I should be used to it by now. He must have dated every girl in school.*

It was true. Tai did have a kind of a reputation as a lady-killer. He hadn't changed much since the digiworld days, except to grow taller and to lose the goggles.

*Still the cutie he's always been* 

Sora thought sadly as she watched the girls hang on Tai. 

*What do they have that I don't?*

*What do they have that she doesn't? How come **they** like me so much, and **she** could obviously care less?* 

Tai stared at Kelli, Tiffany, and Ashley, the three blondes, so obviously in love with him. (even Tai could figure out that they liked him, bless his dense little heart!) Just like every other girl in school. Except the only one he wanted. His best friend, his teammate, his obsession. Sora Takenouchi. He glanced at her bending over to get her bag and almost fell down. 

*God, she is so beautiful*

And Sora was. She looked a lot different than she had in the Digiworld days. She had grown her reddish-brown hair out to shoulder length, and usually kept it pulled back. She was slender and athletic, and still kept her tomboyish style that she had in the Digiworld. She didn't wear a stitch of makeup, but fortunately she had that natural beauty that didn't need any changing. All in all, not the typical popular-girl type. But she was popular. It helped having Tai and Mimi as her best friends, but mostly people loved her because of her sweet, caring personality and confidence. 

Tai perked up as he noticed her walking over. "Ready?" she asked, a kinda sad look in her eyes. Tai wondered what was wrong. *Oh well, she'll tell me at the house. We tell each other everything* he thought, with pride. Well, Tai, almost everything...

They walked along the sidewalks in a comfortable silence, just happy to be in each other's company. They had grown even closer since the Digiworld, and while the girl-boy best friends thing had been awkward during junior high, by high school it was just a simple fact, and they weren't teased as much. They reached the apartment complex that they shared lost in thought, thinking about all the other times that they had shared this walk home. So many memories, together...

"My place or yours?" Tai asked suddenly, looking up at the sky. 

Sora giggled. "Yours, I guess, if you can get Kari to fix us a little lunch."

"She will if I make her..."

"Tai...don't be mean. Kari's a sweetie."

"You wouldn't say that if you had to share a bathroom with her!"

Tai really did love Kari. They had always gotten along better than some other siblings that they knew. (*cough*T.K. and Matt*cough*) Kari and Sora, despite their age differences, were also close, and so Kari knew both of their feelings for each other. She had been sworn to secrecy, though, and as much as she wanted to see Tai and Sora together, she couldn't break a promise. 

So the three of them shared stories and laughter over Kari's famous grilled cheese, and before they knew it, it was 5:00, time for Sora to go home. She said her goodbyes and trudged up the stairs to her apartment, reluctant to start on the homework due tomorrow. Tai then realized that he hadn't found out why she had looked so down earlier that day.

*Oh well. She'll tell me if she wants to.* he thought

"Kari, why doesn't Sora like me like in the way all the other girls do?" he asked, innocently.

Kari shot him a look. No, he wasn't being conceited, thought it was true. Even _Mimi_ had a thing for him once. *I guess he just wants to know.* She sighed and sat down by him on the couch.

"How do you know she doesn't, Tai?"

He looked up, surprised.

"You think she does, Kari?"

"I dunno. Ask her!"

"No. That might ruin our friendship."

Kari gritted her teeth and looked away. *They're so _stupid_!* she thought. *If only they'd just tell each other!*

"I can't lose her, Kari. She's everything to me."

Kari took pity on her poor, lovesick brother.

"Tai, Sora would never turn her back on you just because you have feelings for her! Why don't you just TELL her?"

"Can't"

"TAI!"

"No, but I have an idea. But I'm going to need your help."

Kari considered this for a few minutes. Tai's "ideas" weren't always the most brilliant or well thought out schemes in the world. But she was so tired of seeing him miserable over a girl who would return his love in a heartbeat. And she really would like to see Tai and Sora together...

"Ok...what's your plan?" 

"Thanks, Kari! I knew you'd help."

* * * * *

"Tai, NO, this will NEVER work. I'm not going to help you. This is MEAN."  
"Kari, no, you don't understand..."

"Do you love her the way she is?"

"Well, yeah..."

"Then it's not a good idea. Don't try to change her! You're just going to make her mad."

"All I want is for her to be a little more...feminine."

"And WHY is this? You think she's perfect like she is NOW."

"Because all the other girls that like me are all girly and stuff like that. Sora will realize that she's in love with me when she gets in touch with her girly-side. It's like hormones or something." 

Kari could tell that all this made perfect sense in Tai's little brain. She face-faulted.

"Tai, NO, that's not a good idea..."

Tai was already off in another world. 

"Now how am I going to put this into action? Hmm...I'll call Mimi."

* * * * *

Mimi hung up the phone with stars in her eyes. It was like a dream come true. She had tried to make Sora more...like herself since they had met in the digiworld. Now Tai was calling up and asking her to make that happen. And he had a plan...it sounded a little mean...but it would make Sora happy, eventually, right?...Now if she could just find her address book. 

* * * * *

6:30 am.  
Sora tumbled out of bed and lay on the floor for a few seconds before dragging herself to the shower. As she stepped into the warm spray and started to wake up, she thought about what was going to happen that week. Walking to school with Tai, everyday...school...lunch with Tai..school..soccer practice tomorrow with Tai...walk home with Tai...and then--*The spring dance is tomorrow night!* Sora thought excitedly. She couldn't believe that Tai had asked her. Of course, his tone and manner suggested that it was just another one of those "just friends" things, but still...she was going to spend the night in his arms! Sora blushed a little and sighed at her stupidity as she stepped out and started to dry herself off. Who would have thought that _she_ of all people would be one of those lovesick girls, pining away for some guy they couldn't have? Sora had always prided herself on being better than that, on being a strong woman. But, yet again, Tai had changed everything. 

She dried her hair and brushed it, pulled it back, and threw on a shirt and jeans, before running downstairs for breakfast. Her mom had already left for work in the flower shop, so Sora watched some TV and hummed a little, looking forward to the day and seeing Tai. She glanced at the clock and ran out the door (after brushing her teeth...hehe) Poor girl...she had no idea of what the day would bring...

* * * * *

*Oh, ok, here she comes! Stay strong, man, stay strong. It's the only way she'll like you!"

"Hey Tai!"

"Oh, hey Sora." Tai looks Sora up and down. "What are you wearing?" 

She looked down. Jeans and a cute soccer shirt...nothing special. 

"Um...nothing different from what I normally wear."

"Why don't you ever wear a skirt?"

"Tai, I don't OWN a skirt!"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't like them! You can't move! What's this new obsession with my clothes?" 

"Never mind...I'm just wondering when you're going to start acting like a girl..."

Sora stood there on the sidewalk, watching Tai's back as he walked away from her. 

"...What...?"

* * * * *

The entire day just got weirder and weirder. Thanks to Mimi calling pretty much the whole school, Sora got a few stinging comments on her outfit. Most people thought that it was mean and unnecessary to try and change her, and couldn't believe that her own best friend would do this to her, and refused to say anything mean. But the few comments she got, hurt. A lot. Mimi and Tai really had the best of intentions...they had no idea how much they were hurting Sora. They simply thought that she didn't know what she really wanted. That they had to show it to her. But, this was the wrong way to do it...

* * * * *

"Brrring..." the lunch bell.

*Thank god this day is halfway over...but what am I going to say to Tai? Not enough of a girl...since when was that a problem?* Sora thought as she walked down the hall to the cafeteria. *God, I need to talk to Mimi about this*

* * * * *

*Ok, man. You can do this! It's for her own good.* Tai told himself, yet again, dreading what he had to say to the girl he loves.

Mimi was saying the same thing to herself, silently, and feeling guilty for some reason. *She'll thank me when they're together...I hope*

Sora walked through the doors and into the crowded cafeteria. She was about to take her usual seat next to Tai when...

"I'd rather a real girl sat here. Sorry, Sora." his voice was cold and unTai-like, but his eyes were sad and sorry. Sora was incredibly confused, and looked (and felt) like she had just been slapped. 

"Um, ok, Tai. Can I sit next to you, Mimi?"

"Same goes for me, Sora." Mimi looked like she was about to cry.

"Matt?" she asked desperately.

"Sorry, Sora." he sighed, eyes downcast. He did want to see Tai and Sora together, but this was going too far. He'd talk with Tai after school. The look on Sora's face told him that this was wrong.

Sora was hurt and confused. She was about to run out of the cafeteria when she heard a few voices coming from the opposite side of the cafeteria. 

"Hey, Sora, you can sit over here!"

"Yeah, come sit by us!"

"We can make room!"

Sora smiled gratefully, and sat down at a table against the far wall, as far away from her friends as she could get. When she was sure they weren't looking, she buried her head in her arms and sighed. *What did I do wrong?* she thought. *Why does everyone hate me?* (Awww! Poor Sora!) 

* * * * *

The day dragged on and on. Sora spent the remaining time in her classes in a daze, replaying the scene in the cafeteria in her mind and trying to figure out what she had done wrong. The bell rang, but still, Sora sat in her seat, obviously thinking about something other than Pre-Calculus.

"Miss Takenouchi...the bell rang..."

"Sorry, sir..."

* * * * *

Sora ran home, passing Tai in silence. All she wanted to do was crawl under the covers and go to sleep, hoping that it would be better in the morning. She spent the lonely hours before bed watching TV, reading, anything to take her mind off of the day's events. She went to bed early, but found that the emptiness she felt inside wouldn't let her sleep. 

*Losing your best friend is the worst feeling in the world* 

* * * * *

The next day passed the same way, unfortunately. Tai and Mimi ignored her, which broke Sora's heart all over again. Matt and many other people from her old table joined her at the other side of the cafeteria, leaving Tai and Mimi sitting alone. Sora hardly noticed, though.

She was dreading soccer practice, usually one of her favorite activities. She and Tai were teammates on the school's co-ed team, in addition to being on their own separate girls/boys teams. *I always have so much fun with him at soccer.* She looked across the room at Tai and Mimi eating their lunches quietly. *I guess that's all over now...*

* * * * *

4:20 pm.  
Soccer practice.

Sora showed up in her cleats and workout clothes, ready to take her anger and frustration with her friends out on the soccer ball. She saw Tai standing over in the far corner of the field, talking to some of her teammates. He pointed her way and they all shook their heads and started walking towards her.

*Oh God, what NOW?* she wondered. Maybe they were going to start with her too...

"C'mon, Sora, you get to practice with us today!"

"Yeah, forget about Tai, he'll come to his senses soon enough"

"He's just a bit...err...confused..."

"Um...ok. Thanks." Sora said hesitantly. *Confused? What?*

* * * * *

*So soccer didn't go as planned* Tai thought, sprawled out on the couch. *School's going ok. Sora did look kind of torn up at lunch today, though...maybe this plan isn't the best idea after all. No, this is for her own good! She'll be much happier this way!* he told himself, defiantly. If only that was what his heart believed, he'd feel so much better...

(knock, knock)

"Oh, Sora! I mean, hey..."

Sora didn't waste any time with pleasantries.

"What is wrong with you, Taichi?"

He winced. This was going to be a lot harder than he had thought...

"I could ask you the same question, Sora."

"What are you _talking_ about, Tai?" 

"Why are you such a tomboy? What can't you ever act like a girl, Sora? There's something really wrong with you! I mean, you are one, right?"

Sora's mouth opened and closed with shock and indignation. 

"You jerk! Well, yeah, Tai, the last time I checked. So, you want me to sit around in the kitchen in heels and pearls and cook for you? Is that what a girl is to you? Sorry, Tai, but that idea's a little outdated. And since when is my behavior such a big deal to you, anyways? You're my best friend, not my boyfriend! Since when does it matter how girly I am or not?"

Tai sighed. He knew that this had gone too far, but he couldn't stop it now. That would mean telling the reason why he had cooked up this plan in the first place. And she had pretty much said that she only wanted to remain friends with him, anyways.

"Sora, I don't want to talk about this, anymore."

"Oh, ok, Tai. Blow it off. So, I guess this means you're not taking me to the dance tonight."

"I'd like to if you'd put on a dress for once."

"What if I don't want to? What then?"

"Then you're not welcome here anymore. Goodbye, Sora." He started to close the door in her face...

"Shut up,Tai! You idiot! Get inside, right now!" The usually mild and sweet Kari was livid, pushing Tai out of the doorway. "Sora is my friend, too, and she is always welcome in our house!" She turned to Sora. "Do you want to come in, honey?"

Sora could barely see through the tears that were standing in her eyes. "No, Kari, thanks. I need to...I need to leave."

Sora ran to her apartment, slammed the door behind her, and slumped against it, finally letting the tears out that had been threatening to fall these past two days. 

"Why, Tai?! What did I do? What's so wrong with me?" she sobbed, feeling utterly, totally, miserable. In two short days, only 48 hours, she had lost her best friend of nine years. Not only that, but she had lost the boy she loved. 

She walked slowly to the hall mirror, and spent a while just staring at herself. Her blotchy, tear stained face, her sweaty hair, her slender frame. 

*Why would he ever want _this_? Why would anyone ever want me? Oh, god. I give up.*

She picked up the phone, dialed a familiar number, and listened to it ring.

"Hello?"

"....Mimi?" Sora asked, shakily

"Sora, is that you?"

"Yeah, listen, Mimi. I give up. Y'all can dress me up however you want."

"Eee! I'm so happy for you! It's for your own good, you know. Come on over, and we'll get started!"

All Mimi got for an answer was a dull "Ok." before she heard the click on the phone hitting it's receiver. This was what she wanted, right?! Then why did she feel so bad?

* * * * *

Mimi opened the door, bright-faced and smiling. 

"Well, Sora, i was thinking either the puffy blue one or maybe the silky...Sora? What's wrong?"

Mimi had never seen her friend looking so miserable. Sora looked up at her with red, watery eyes. 

"What did I _do_?"

* * * * *

5:30 pm.  
Mimi's house  
"Oh, Sora, no, I never hated you!"

"Then why did you tell me I wasn't good enough? Mimi, you wouldn't let me sit by you!"

"I only did it for you...I thought it would make you happy, eventually. I never meant to hurt you, Sora! You're my best friend!"

"You think I'd be happy living a lie?"

"Well, nooo, but...Oh, Sora, I'm so SORRY!" Mimi wailed and flung herself into Sora's arms and they both sat there for a little while, sobbing, and making it all better. (It's a girl thing--gotta love it!)

"It's ok, Mimi. You had the best of intentions, I know..."

"This will never happen again. You are just perfect the way you are! Forget the dance. I'm sorry that I tried to force you into it! Tai will understand, I know..."

"I don't care if he does! I could just kill that boy! Here I am, wondering what I did wrong, when **he** is the one who dumped me for no apparent reason! No, Mimi, you get to dress me up tonight. I'm going to that dance, and I'm going to tell Tai exactly what I think of him, and I'm going to look the part !"

"WOO! WOO! I get to dress Sora up after all! 

Mimi dances around the room in ecstasy, then stops and looks business-like

"Ok, now let's get started..."

Sora rolled her eyes as Mimi dragged her into the Tachikawa's bathroom, Mimi screaming orders to her servants on the top of her lungs.

*I guess some things never change...*

* * * * *

"Oh, Sora, you look beautiful..." Mimi murmured as she added her finishing touches.

And Sora really did. Mimi kept with Sora's simple style in a white tube dress, with her hair down and straight. She wore only a tiny bit of makeup, a little lip gloss and mascara to enhance her look, not take away from it. Before all this, she was pretty. Now, she was stunning. 

"Thanks, Mimi. Do you think I should do this?"

"He needs to know, Sora." she felt a tiny glimmer of compassion for Tai. "But be gentle..."

* * * * *

Sora and Mimi stepped out of the Tachikawa's limo, to the surprise of everyone. No one expected Sora to even come, after the way her "date" had treated her. She barely noticed the stares following her as she walked towards the gym. All she was concentrating on was finding Tai.

Tai was nervous and excited. Mimi had called him with the news that Sora had "broken" before Sora had come over, but he wasn't positive that the makeover would be a success. Would she like him?

When she came storming in through the doors, though, he was taken aback. _That_ was Sora? His small (but lovable..hehe) little brain was so overloaded by the shock of her in a dress...and a short one at that...that the unusual look of pure anger on her face escaped him. 

"Tai, we need to talk"

He took her in, up close (and liked what he saw). Still, he didn't realize she was angry. *Now, this is when she'll decide to like me!* he thought.

"I know!!" he said, in a suggestive voice.

That was the last straw. Sora grabbed his chin and made him look at her.

"We need to talk"

Uh-oh. He got it. 

* * * * *

Sora dragged him outside.

"Look at me, Tai."

He looked. She looked so beautiful standing outside, in a dress...it was like his dreams were coming true...

"Is this what you wanted? I look like a girl, right?" Tears started welling up in Sora's eyes. Well, this isn't me. Sorry. I'm sorry that you can't accept that I care more about soccer that the mall, but this is who I AM. And as much as you mean to me, I'm never going to change myself to appeal to some guy..."

"Geez, Sora, all I wanted you to do is act a little like a girl..." Tai muttered.

This was not going to way he had planned it. Sora was supposed to like her new, more feminine self. She was supposed to be falling for him, not telling him off!! 

"AND ALL I WANT YOU TO DO NOW IS ACT A LITTLE LIKE A MAN!" she screamed. (OOC, I'm sorry, I'm sorry)

Tai's head jerked up. She looked really, really hurt. In a softer voice she begged, "Listen Tai, please hear me out."

"I mean it. So here I am, Tai. I'm a tomboy. So what? I **like** myself, and if you don't **too bad**! So, I'm giving you right now to make a decision. Take me as I am, or leave me."

Tai just stood there, shocked. Sora took a ragged breath and tried to assess the situation as best she could. 

*He can't believe it. I know he's going to leave me. How am I going to live with that? Hell, I'm already in this deep, I might as well tell all.*

"And I can't believe that you would try to change your best friend! I mean, who are YOU to pass any judgment? You don't own me! I know I'll never mean anything to you in the way I want, but god damn, Tai, we were best friends! I have always been there for you, and you wouldn't support me at all in being myself. You know, this would make any normal person hate you!"

Tai recoiled like he had been hit. Sora just stood there, looking up at him. She steadied herself, smiled a little and blushed.

"And the funny thing is...after all that, I'm still in love with you." she said softly and looked down, embarrassed, but strangely relieved she had told the truth. Had she looked up, she would have seen an incredible change come over Tai's face. The look of sadness and regret that was there a second ago changed into pure joy. He tilted her chin up so that she was looking at him, and then just kissed her. A perfect moment...well, almost.

*God she's so beautiful. I don't deserve this. I'm such a jerk!*

*Is he kissing me? Oh my God! I never expected this!*

They stood there for a few seconds, totally wrapped up in the incredible chemistry neither of them had ever felt with anyone else. 

*I've been waiting for this my whole life*

*This is it. I'll never feel the same way about anyone. I love him!*

But then, Sora broke off abruptly, and turned her back on Tai, so that couldn't see her face. It would hurt so much to do this but...she had to know.

"You can't just change everything with a kiss, you know, Tai. You really hurt me." she shivered a little and turned around, facing him. She looked straight in his eyes and spoke softly, but clearly, so that he wouldn't miss one word. 

"Sora, I..."

"I need to know WHY I wasn't good enough then, and if I'll be good enough for you now. Tai, this is for real for me. I do love you. But if you just want me to be one of your girlfriends-of-the-week, I'd rather not have you at all, and I am so serious. Think of it this way...I'm not going to be in this dress forever. Tomorrow, I'll be wearing sneakers again. The makeup will be washed off. And all you're going to have left is the real Sora. Your teammate, and your best friend. That will never change. But can you love the real me like that? This can't be about the looks, Tai. Do you love what's inside, too?

Tai looked at her, mouth open, stunned. *About the looks? Love what's inside? She doesn't understand!* He stuttered for a minute or two, trying to find the words to express exactly how he felt.

"Sora. Oh God. I have loved you since we were seven years old. Before most boys even though of girls in that way. And I'm sorry to say it, you weren't exactly hot stuff back then. Your hair, well, that was the year you decided to cut it yourself, and I don't think you had half of your teeth grown in. And I've loved you ever since then, in the digiworld, the lucky hat, tomboyishness and all, through all your awkward phases. But I always thought you were the most beautiful girl in the world. And I still do. Because you have the biggest heart and the sweetest personality in the world, and that's what I see when I look at you, Sora Takenouchi. Your beautiful soul. And I will love you--the whole you--forever." Tai blushed a little and looked away, embarrassed at saying so much. Then his familiar sly smile returned. "So there."

It was Sora's turn to gape. Never, not even in her wildest dreams had she thought... "Oh Tai! ... mmmph" Her thoughts and words were stopped by another kiss. This one she totally gave way to, and melted in Tai's arms. She had never, never been so happy.

* * * * *

They sat on the grass, their backs against the school, Sora's head resting lightly on Tai's shoulder, his head on top of hers. 

"Tai, why_ did_ you want me to be so girly? I mean, you **claim** to like me the way I am now, so why try to change me?" she asked him, with a slight smile on her face. 

Tai kissed the top of her head and sat up. "Well..umph...Sora, you're gonna think I'm stupid!" Sora raised an eyebrow at him. 

*Ok, well, she already does think I'm a little brainless. Maybe it wasn't such a good plan after all...*

"Ahem..well...other girls seem to like me alot...and..."

"Yes..." Sora gave him a look. He knew he was treading on dangerous ground. 

"Well, so I was wondering what they had that made them like me that you didn't..."

"Mmmhmm..." Sora said, the look growing a little darker.   
"So I concluded that they acted more...feminine..than you...so I thought if I made you more girly then, you know..."

"No, Tai, I don't...."

"That would make you like me. Hehe."

Sora sweatdropped. "Erg, Tai. You usually don't get the girl by telling her she's not enough of a woman and completely pissing her off."

"Looks like I did this time..."

"Oh, you. C'mere, I'll show you feminine."

Sora pulled him down to the ground and kissed him with a passion that had only existed in his wildest dreams. Tai had died and gone to heaven.

"So you don't love me because I look good in a dress?" She struck a pose and winked. (she's kidding, FYI. Don't want to make her look conceited. hehe. o_O;;)

"You know my answer to that." he paused. "Though it is an added bonus. Not to mention you kiss like the devil." 

Sora laughed. "Good, because I have to admit, it was ok dressing up for once. For a less stressful situation, I might want to try it out. But don't think this changes anything, and you better not expect it too often!"

"I'll never know what to expect from you, now! I can't believe you've liked me this whole time!"

"Do I need to prove that to you?"

"Oh, PLEASE do!"

* * * * *

There ends the fic!

Reviews make me smile! ^_^. 

Flames are accepted, but they make me sad, so please try and say _something_ constructive about it? I'm looking to improve. I know I'm not the world's best fanfic writer, but, hey, I try!!

Last thing--I'm sorry about painting Tai as a doofus and Mimi as a brainless ditz. I have to change the characters a little to fit my story line, and this aspect of their personalities showed up a lot. Sorry! I love Tai and Mimi, too, so no flames 'bout that, please!

*~*~*email me--busy_luvin_izzy@yahoo.com*~*~*

I hope you enjoyed it!  
Love, K^I


End file.
